


quite a spectacle

by Aestaetic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestaetic/pseuds/Aestaetic
Summary: Kara meets Lena for lunch. Or does she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr and figured I might as well. Based on this post!
> 
> https://teamsupercorp.tumblr.com/post/158621916967/imagine-kara-going-to-grab-lunch-with-lena-and
> 
> I have a midterm tomorrow and this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The day starts off quite well. She’s managed to grab a box of donuts, a coffee, AND rescue a kitten from a tree for a precious old grandma, all before rush hour. She has a lunch date with Lena, meaning that she gets to see her friend once more before she jets off to China for some important meeting with an investor. Although Kara is decidedly not the biggest fan of sushi, by virtue of Cat Grant’s anal tendencies when it came to her food, they decide to meet at the new poki place downtown. As soon as the clock strikes 12:30 pm, Kara bounds out of her seat at a pace probably a little too fast to be human as more than a few heads turn in surprise. She practically flies down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

 

Making her way out of CatCo, she ducks into an alleyway and quickly flies off towards downtown.

 

She makes it to the restaurant in record time and walks into the shop where there is already a big line waiting. Kara scans the restaurant to see if Lena’s already arrived. Unable to spot her friend, Kara sits in a booth to wait for Lena and pulls out her phone to look at more kitten videos on YouTube.

 

Lena texts her that she’s going to be a little late because there was a four car collision smack in the middle of downtown, just a few blocks away from the restaurant.

 

Kara is in the middle of a hilarious video of cats getting scared by cucumbers when she hears the telltale signs of high heels clicking into the shop. She looks up to see Lena Luthor in all her glory, wearing her hair in a ponytail and a pair of glasses. She runs up to meet her friend at the door and is met with a blank stare.

 

“Lena! Glad you could make it to lunch,” Kara greets.

 

“I’m not Lena,” Not-Lena quips. She looks almost offended. “Why would you think that?”

 

Kara is dumbfounded.

 

“You literally put your hair up in a ponytail and wore glasses.” Kara sighs exasperatedly.

 

Not-Lena gives her a pointed stare. Kara stares back with just as much intensity. A man pushes past them from the side, but Not-Lena doesn’t break. Kara fiddles with her glasses and pushes them farther up on her face before it dawns on her. Her mouth hangs open and Lena can’t help but laugh at her expression.

 

“Crap! Is it really that bad of a disguise?!?”

 

“You tell me, Kara.”

  
  



End file.
